YPC5GG27
'Rin-chan tai Ōedo Yōkai! '''is the twenty-seventh episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. This episode's theme is fear and how to conquer it. Synopsis At a festival near a Shinto shrine, Komachi and Rin are shopping. Komachi says that before the festival is over she wants to visit the Shinto Shrine, isolated in a dark lane. Rin refuses to go as she is scared of what may be in the dark. Komachi reassures her that everything will be alright. Coco, Urara, Natts and Karen are all at the festival but Nozomi, Kurumi, and Shiro are not with them. Urara informs them that Nozomi is running late and Kurumi went to check on her. Shiro is running late because of a last-minute delivery. At Eternal, Anacondy approches Shibiretta on her many failures to retrieve the Rose Pact. However Shibiretta turns the argument around on how in the events of episode 24, Pretty Cure was able to come to Eternal and Anacondy failed to take the Rose Pact when the opportunity was right under her nose. Anacondy is furious and leaves the room. Shibiretta is thinking of taking the Pretty Cures into an Edo period world, filled with yokai (Japanese monsters). Komachi and Rin are walking when they notice a sudden change in scenery. Rin asks a man where they are and suddenly he turns around to reveal himself as a Noppera-bō (faceless person). Rin runs away in intense fright she opens a residential home door to find all of the other residents faceless as well. Elsewhere, Nozomi and Kurumi are running to the festival when they find themselves lost. They ask a woman on a gondola, the duo think she is ignoring them but she then reveals herself to be a Rokurokubi (elongated neck yokai). Her long neck chases Nozomi and now the deformed Milk. Karen and Natts are walking when they realise they are in the Edo period. They see a load of umbrellas, Natts cautions Karen only to find the umbrellas are actually Karakasa (umbrella yokai). Urara and Kouji are walking when Urara spots a beautiful girl crying. Kouji approaches her, to reavel she is a Oni ( Troll/Gobin/Demon yokai). She chases Urara and Kouji deforms to Coco. Shiro now Syrup is chased by Bura-Bura ( Paper Lantern yokai). Komachi teaches Rin how to eveade fear by evoking fear against fear. All of the pairs except Rin and Komachi meet together. Shibiretta appaers in front of Rin and Komachi and demands the Rose Pact. The two deny her demand and she turns Karakasa troop into one gigantic yokai. The whole group appears. Cure Mint has an idea, she asks Cure Lemonade to mobiley impair the Hoshina with Prism Chain. Then Cure Mint uses Emerald Saucer, which is shown she can make bigger, to confuse the Hosina. Milky Rose finishes it with Blizzard. After that, the girls go to the Shinto Shrine only for Rin to scare Coco, Nuts and Syrup. Then all of the Cures expcept Rin and Komachi are dressed in costumes forced by Komachi, the episode ends with the whole group chasing Komachi. Major Events *All the Cures and mascots are taken into the Edo Period. *The Cures and mascots encunter many Yokai. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!